My sexy fantasy
by bibi 13ca
Summary: So, this is a two chapters story. Damon left Mystic Falls and he comes back three years later, he pays Elena a 'visit'; how will Elena react? Well, you figure that out since it's rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**N**: _This story takes place 3 years after the sacrifice, only in this story Damon didn't get bitten by Tyler so Stefan didn't leave with Klaus, that's about it; enjoy!_

_The story it's dedicated to BadBoysAreBest, for some reason this story made me think of her (I guess because she's such an amazing writer and I just read a piece by her before starting on this, lol)_

_A special thank you to my absolutely amazing beta __**Carly (Temptress-Kitten17)**__; you are awesome!_

**Uninvited**

I came out of the bathroom; just a huge towel wrapped around me and my wet cold hair falling over my shoulders, giving me a chilling sensation. I took a seat in front of the mirror and started my make-up routine. Concealer, eyeliner, gray eye-shadow and mascara; a touch of peach flavored lip-gloss and that was about it.

I was just starting to brush my hair when I heard a knock on the door. I only pulled myself up after the second time the person knocked. I made my way towards the door, cursing under my breath. It was probably Bonnie; she used to drop on at 9 in the morning unannounced.

I opened the door, ready to confront the person on the other side. My eyes popped out of my head and my jaw dropped when I saw him standing there. My heart started beating so fast that I felt like I was about to have a heart-attack. I couldn't believe he was there…after three years with no calls, no letter, no e-mails, nothing…he was now standing on my doorstep.

My eyes couldn't help but travel all over his perfect body. He looked even better than I remembered. He placed his hand on the wall beside the door; his biceps contracted and I was sure I was drooling. Damn him, he looked like that just to remind me I settled for the second best; I went for the safe choice.

I raised my head and looked him in the eyes; there were way too many emotions in them so I looked above. The pair of glasses on the top of his head seemed to be lost in all that messy-dark hair. Why did he have to be so beautiful? I bit my bottom lip and his signature smirk appeared on his lips.

"Hello, Elena, aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked.

"It's not like you need an invitation," I said taking a step back and he passed right beside me, our bodies touched slightly and I shivered. I took another step backwards, like I was trying to protect myself from him…but I knew better; all the space in the world couldn't protect me from him.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I don't. You already invited me in."

"My mistake; why are you here Damon? After three years…why here; why now?" I asked.

"I'm just passing through," he answered, like that was the most natural thing in the world for him to do; to _just_ pass through.

He started his way towards me, his eyes never leaving mine and I felt like I was paralyzed; I couldn't move, I couldn't speak…it was a miracle I could breathe.

"Where's Stefan?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

He really didn't know? I mean, I knew he didn't talk to me, but he didn't talk with Stefan either?

"He…I don't really know. We broke up two years ago," I told him.

We did try, for a whole year. We pretended I wasn't in love with his brother and he wasn't in love with his ex; we pretended I wasn't falling asleep with his name on my lips and he wasn't waking up in the middle of the night screaming hers. That had been our relationship, a masquerade; using each other to replace the people we really wanted to be with.

"So he _had_ been stupid enough to let you go?" he asked.

"Turns out I was never his to begin with."

He took one last step forward and placed his hands on each side of my waist. His eyes were fixated on my lips, approaching them in slow-motion.

He brushed his lips over mine, such a light touch that I thought I was imagining – again – but then I felt the tip of his tongue slide inside. My mouth opened, allowing him to take over; to inspect, to taste, to…whatever he wanted to do…I was at his mercy, and he knew it.

One of his hands made its way to my head and his fingers curled in my hair, pulling it slightly to one side. He started kissing my jaw line, my neck, then back up again, behind my ear, "I want you," he whispered and I shivered. "I wanted you since the first time I saw you…hell I didn't even know you and I wanted you more than anything I even wanted in my fucked up life."

"Do you have any idea the hell you put me through?" I asked. "You left me…you fucking left me."

"I'm here now," he said and his lips captured mine again. This time I was the attacker, aggressively taking control, kissing him for all the times I wanted to, but couldn't.

He pushed me against the wall and I arched my back, pulling my hips forward.

"God, do you have any idea what are you doing to me; what you've always been doing to me?" he asked.

"And what is that?" I teased.

"Is that clear enough?" he asked grabbing my ass, lifting me and brushing my core against his package. He was as hard as a rock and I moaned softly.

"So what are you going to do about that?" I asked pressing my right hand over the bulge in his jeans.

"Well, Miss Gilbert, first, I'll get rid of this towel," he said untying the knot between my breasts and letting the towel fall at my feet. I was now standing completely naked between him and the wall.

"Now that you got me naked, what are you going to do with me, Mr. Salvatore?" I asked. He smiled like a cat that just caught the mouse.

"Now I'm going to taste every inch on you…teasing you until you beg me to fuck you…" he said, his voice sure, low and seductive. Just hearing him was making me wet.

Soon his hands started moving all over my body, stopping on my breasts. His thumb flicked up and down over my already hard nipple as I murmured his name in pure bliss.

I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders.

"Were you doing it on purpose; being shirtless every time I was stopping by the Boarding house? Were you doing it just to drive me crazy?" I asked taking a good look at his perfect chest and abs…my God he was flawless!

"Was it working?" he asked.

"Yes…" I admitted.

"Well then, I was doing it on purpose."

In a second he got us into the kitchen. He used his hand to brush off every item on the table and placed me on it. I curled my legs around his waist pulling him closer.

"I want you to show me what I've been missing!" I asked.

He put his hand on my chest and pushed me flat on my back against the cold wood. He kissed my neck, my shoulders, my chest…

"My pleasure," he said, lowering his mouth to my breasts. He made love to each of them; sucking, licking, pressing them together. He trailed his lips down to abdomen, my pubic bone and finally where I wanted him the most…my wet core.

"Oh…Goooood," I screamed grabbing his hair and pulling – or pushing, I don't really know. That man had a mouth and he _wasn't_ afraid to use it. He was devouring me like a kid does with his favorite desert. His tongue was on the side, _in_side…everywhere.

He lifted my right leg and placed it on the edge of the table. He took a half step back and looked at me with a hungry expression on his face.

"Damn, you are _perfect_…" he said. I gave him a bright smile in response.

His fingers filled me and started stroking me while his tongue was vibrating on my clit.

"Yes...that's…right there…don't stop, please don't you fucking stop!" I yelled – or at least I think I did.

After my second amazing orgasm, he pulled away from between my legs and licked his lips, looking me in the eyes. He never looked sexier.

"Kiss me!" I ordered, "I want to taste myself on your lips," I said. He growled, pulling me into a carnal kiss.

I managed to slide off the table and my hands found the zipper, pulling it down.

"I would've liked to have the power to slam you against the wall and rip those pants off you, _but_ since I'm still human…" I said slipping down, pulling his jeans over his hips as I kissed the perfectly chiseled muscles of his abdomen.

I finally freed him and I moaned in approval, kneeling in front of him.

"You're huge!" I exclaimed and he smiled proudly.

I licked my palm, making sure it was wet enough, and then I curled my fingers around his pulsating dick and started stroking him with short fast movements.

"Elena…" he mumbled as I slowed down my pace, teasing him with the tip of my tongue before taking it all inside my warm mouth. "Oh, yeah baby…take it all in! It's all yours," he said, and I did just that.

After a few minutes he grabbed my hair, pulling me up. He kissed me, his tongue going all over the place, like he was trying to clean it. "You're really good at that," he said and turned me around. My back was crushed against his chest and his length was between my legs, looking for a way in.

"Damon…please!" I begged, just like he told me I would. "Put it in; all the way in!"

He bent me over the table; I moaned as my nipples made contact with the cold surface. His hand curled around me and he started massaging my clit, impaling himself inside me at the same time.

None of my many dreams or fantasies prepared me for the real thing. Having him inside me and his mouth over my ear whispering words that made me blush was…consuming me…the world could come crashing around me and I wouldn't even care.

"You feel so good…you're so fucking tight…so perfect…"

I turned around and pushed him into the chair behind him. I climbed in his lap, brushing my full breasts all over his face as I slid onto his hard erection.

I put my hands on the backrest for support and started moving up and down.

"Fuck, Elena if you keep moving like that the fun will be over," he told me and I smiled wickedly at him.

"Well then, we're going to have to start all over again…" I purred seductively.

"God, you're killing me!"

"Good thing you're already dead then," I returned increasing the speed.

"I love you," he screamed as he came.

"I love you too," I said joining him.

He gave us a minute to recover before he stood up with me in his arms and his dick still inside me and walked towards the staircase.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to bed."

"Oh no, I have other plans," I said and he let out a frustrated breath. "I had a fantasy once," I whispered naughtily in his ear. "You came to visit me late one night, I opened the door and you just started kissing me…we did it right there," I pointed towards the entrance hall, "see the big mirror on the wall?" I asked. He looked at it then he raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh yeah," I continued. "You looked damn sexy taking me from behind in front of it."

"Someone's been naughty," he said.

"You have no idea…"

"The hallway it is then," he said, changing direction. A smile appeared on my lips and kissed me to stop it from transforming into a full laugh; I could feel myself already getting wet again as his thick member was growing hard inside me.

**N**: _There you go; I really hope you guys liked it, if you do, review and tell me so I can give you a second part with sex in the hallway in front of a mirror, sounds good, right? _


	2. Chapter 2

**N**_: Here's the last chapter, enjoy!_

_Many thanks to Carly (Temptress-Kitten17) for her amazing help; she's my little miracle! _

**Mirror image**

Damon set me down in front of the big square mirror on the hallway wall and stepped behind me. I was now staring at our naked bodies reflecting in the glass; that image alone was enough to turn me on.

He brushed my hair to the side gently and placed one soft kiss on the back of my neck. His fingers were playing in my hair while his other hand found its way to my shoulder. He let his fingers slide slowly over my back, and then circled around to my front, his hand stopping on my left breast. His right hand had found mine and he caressed the soft skin at my pulse; still using my hand, he traced an invisible line down my abdomen, going lower…then he let go all of a sudden and I blinked, confused.

"I want you to touch yourself the way you want me to touch you!" he whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip nervously; I'd never done this before; not because I didn't want to, but because no one had ever challenged me to do it. I passed the tip of my fingers over my abs on my way back up, then cupped one of my breasts and started massaging it slowly.

"Close your eyes and imagine that's me who's touching you!" he said. I obeyed.

I let my head fall backwards, resting on his chest. My moves got rougher; I caught my nipple between my index finger and my thumb and twirled a few times before releasing it.

"Damon…" I chanted when I felt his hot, wet lips on my shoulder.

"Keep your eyes closed!" he ordered, "move your right hand lower!" he said and my hand slid down past my hips, just above my pubic bone. "Lower…" he growled softly. And there I was, with my hand between my legs; I swear that man could make me do anything just by whispering it in my ear.

I started rubbing my clit while my other hand was still massaging my breast. He was moving his fingers up and down my spinal cord; his touches were so soft that they became almost ticklish…_almost_. He squeezed my ass, slapping it slightly and I moaned, increasing my pace on my clit.

"That's it baby, make that pussy wet for me!" he said.

"It's wet…please!" I begged. I didn't really know what I was begging him for, but I knew that I _needed_ it.

"Well then…" he mumbled.

"God…oh God…Damon…" I screamed once he slid two fingers inside my slick, pulsating core.

"Now open your eyes!"

I opened them and looked straight ahead, my left hand was squeezing my breast, my right one was roughly rubbing my clit; his right hand was on my hips, holding them close to him and my upper body bent forward just a little; his other hand was between my legs filling me, going in and out, the tip of his middle finger hitting my G-spot…that image pushed my over the edge and I came all over his magical fingers in seconds.

"Damon…" I cried as he was kissing me behind my ear.

I could feel his cock pressing against my lower back and I could tell he was more than ready to be inside me just as much as I wanted him to be there.

He pulled his fingers out from my folds and raised his hand all the way to my mouth. I licked his fingers clean, then sucked on them and I heard him moan softly, letting out a warm breath behind my ear.

He turned me, so that I was now seeing just our profiles in the mirror.

"Bend over and grab the peg for support!" he ordered and I stretched my hand to reach the object, holding it tight. "Can you lift your leg all the way to place it on my shoulder?" he asked.

"I've been a cheerleader for six years, I think it's about time that pays off," I said smiling. I started to slowly raise my leg; it had been easier than I thought…taking yoga twice a week had probably helped too. In a few seconds, my leg was on his shoulder and he was caressing it with his fingers softly.

"I knew there's a reason I've always had a thing for cheerleaders," he said, putting his hand on my thigh and kissing it, moving the tip of his tongue on my sensitive flesh.

I could feel the tip of his dick at my entrance, going in just a few millimeters, and then he was pulling out.

"Stop teasing and just fuck me!" I shouted. I imagined this scene in my mind a million times over the last three years it was time for the real deal.

I thought that him being far away from me would make me forget the way he made me feel; make me forget the mesmerizing beauty of his blue orbs; make me forget the way my body shivered every time he touched me…but it didn't. Instead of making me stop thinking about him, it made it worse. I got to the point where I couldn't concentrate on anything; I was just looking out vacantly, thinking about him. I used to close my eyes just to imagine his face, remembering every single detail about him, every detail that made him so special.

"Fuck me, Damon…please!" I begged.

In one single deep thrust, he was all the way in.

"Oh…my…God…" I yelled.

"Damn, you feel so fucking good…you're mine, you were made for me," he mumbled.

"Yes baby, I'm yours, all yours…always yours…" I confirmed.

His hands were resting on each side of my hips, keeping me in place as each one of his moves was filling me completely.

He placed his right hand on my ass and squeezed it before slapping it playfully. I let out a sharp cry of pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…slap me baby, I've been a very bad girl!" I said and he gave me what I asked for.

"Oh, I'm going to punish you…" he said and I purred at him.

He gathered my hair from all over my face and pulled it towards him. I cried in pain…a pain that turned into pleasure as soon as I felt his hand curl around me and press against my clit.

Just when I was one move away from reaching a promising orgasm, he pulled out and let my leg fall back on the cold linoleum. He turned me 30 degrees and I was now facing the mirror again.

"Put your hands on each side of the mirror!" he demanded.

I spread my legs a little and bent over, placing my hands on the cold wall as he told me to.

"Push your perfect round ass backwards and admire yourself while I take care of you!" he said, and I shivered again.

He slid back inside my wet core and I let out a deep moan, letting my head fall, so that I was now looking at the floor.

"Chin up, baby! I want to see your pretty face as I make you come."

"Shit…shit…" I mumbled, over and over again as he was thrusting into me, stroking my insides. I looked up and saw a smirk form on his lips, the smirk I was never able to forget; the smirk that brought butterflies to my stomach.

"That's it, baby; scream for me!"

"Damon…" I cried as I reached my release, looking directly into the mirror. I could almost see my eyes rolling back in my head. I don't know how I looked for him, but to me I looked like I didn't care whether I lived or died in that moment.

After a few seconds, he started moving again, but I turned around and stopped him.

"That's not how it happened in my fantasy," I said.

"And how is it that it happened in your sexy fantasy?" he asked smiling.

"Well, you were just there…" I said pushing him a step backwards "…and I…" I got on my knees in front of him and circled my tongue around the tip of his pulsating dick, "…I sucked you," I purred, "…drop by drop…" He growled in response. "I take you have no problem with that?" I asked.

"Oh…no…it's all yours," he said. I smiled, satisfied with his answer.

I flattened my tongue and licked him all the way from his boys to the tip, repeating the move for a few times before taking one testicle in my mouth, gently sucking on it.

"Fuck…damn…Elena…" he started cursing and I purred, happy with his reaction.

I took him in my mouth as deep as I could, feeling the head hit the back of my throat, while I was using my thumb to gently rub the space between his balls and the base of his dick.

"Elena…I'm…you have to stop…" he mumbled.

"And why is that?" I asked watching him innocently.

"I…I can't hold it…" he complained.

"Well, what's stopping you, baby?" I asked seductively. "Go ahead, make a mess!" I said, gaining another low moan from him.

I used my hand to get him off and spread his seed starting from my bottom lip, all the way to my neck, my collarbone and stopping at my breasts.

"So, was this as good as your fantasy?" he asked.

"No…" I answered and he raised an eyebrow at me. "It was better…_way_ better," I said and he rolled his eyes. "Nothing compares to the real thing…"

"Elena…" he started in a whisper and I turned around to face him. His palms cupped my face and he was looking right into my eyes. "…did you mean what you said back in the kitchen… do you…" he cleared his voice before continuing " do you…love me?" he asked and I smiled.

"Why do you think Stefan left me?"

"Because he'd been abducted by aliens and they've extracted his brain…I don't have another explanation for him being so stupid…"

"Oh please no aliens! Vampires, witches, doppelgangers and werewolves are more than enough to take in. Damon…Stefan left because he could stand that fact that I was in love with his brother…" I said and he started kissing me, all over my face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" he was saying the words after every kiss, making my heart melt every time.

**N**: _Don't forger, if you liked it, you should pay the author by reviewing! _


End file.
